A Twisted Reflection
by Syun
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, world pervert has a brother. But, this brother's sacred gear is a bit weak. How will the world deal with it? Warning: slow updates. And, because this is technically my first fic, please don't bash it so much. Rated T for well, DxD
1. Chapter 1: The start with a normal life

**Hi, guys. Sorry for a new story. I was going to update my original one instead of this but it turned out that I didn't like it so much. So, I am going to write a new story, It will have updates. I promise you. But, well enough of the small talk. Let us start.**

I woke up in a bed. It was 6am. I blinked. Oh, I woke up early today too. Well, might as well get my brother up as well. My brother is called Issel Hyoudou. I am called Izayoi Hyoudou. Even though we are not really siblings, we call each other that. But, enough of the introductions. Let's get my sleepyhead of a brother up and about. I sneaked across the hallway and threw the door out. There my brother was sleeping with a strange smile on his face. I crept to him. And, then I shouted in his ear"Wake Up!" My brother sat up instantly blinking. After he looked at the time, he was going to sleep again when he saw me. "You!" He shouted. I snickered and ran away. "Get back here." My brother cried. I didn't reply and ran away. Soon, it was really time to go to school. My brother and I ate breakfast as quick as we could and ran off to the school. There, I rode my bike and ran with full force. My brother was running after me, but he was getting farther. I barely managed to get to school and was not late. I quickly nodded a greeting to my friends who were running as well. I parked my bike and ran up to class. The teacher was just starting to write my name in the black board. I shouted "I'm here" quickly. The teacher sighed. "When will you ever get on time?" She asked. I replied that I was never not on time. I was always on the nick on time actually. The teacher, quickly thinking that there was no point trying to argue with me started class.

After class was all over, I ran to the student council room. The president has asked me to come to the council room after all. But, I had totally forgot about it before my brother told me. When I opened the door, the president was sitting. "Come on in." the president said. I apologized as I walked in. Then I asked the reason for my calling. The president sighed. " The reason is because of your brother. He was fooling around at the kendo club today again. Please help me reform him. He is too much of a pervert. " I sighed as well. "Well, president, I tried to solve the mystery called my brother's pervertism too. But, I failed. Sorry I cannot help you with this. I truly am." This was the truth, whenever I talked to him about this, he always just said that the miraclulous oppai was the best. I was afraid I would catch the virus as well and never said a word about it again.

Now that school was over. I went to do my favorite activity: riding a bike. I rode a bike around the park. Well, I tried but I got a bad feeling so went to the other park instead. After that I went home and slept. Really, I take back my words. The most fun thing in the world is sleeping

The Next Day

I woke up and found that I woke up early once again. So, I prepared to do the thing that my brother hates the most in all the things that I do. I went to wake him up. But, I found that he was already woken up when I opened the door. For some reason, one of the more famous people in my school: Rias Gremory-senpai was there too. I saw that all and thinking that I will just ignore it, closed the door.

After that it was breakfast time and Rias sempai was explaining things to my parents. But, to me it sounded like lies. I've always had a way with lies. I could always know when people were being truthful or not. Because I was worried for my brother, I thought to myself that I should ask her later. And, ask Kaichou san as well. As soon as breakfast was over, I went to the school.

 **And, so this is the first chapter of this story. I am still just a beginer on writing so please give me a lot of help on this. And, if you have any ideas for OC names, please send them to me. I think it would be a great help. Also, the story will probably continue being updated at the very least monthly. But, I will try to keep it on 2 weeks or less. So, please support me. Constructive reviews are the most welcome. Now, byebye (Sorry about the cliff hanger, and I will try to make longer chapters as well.)**


	2. Chapter 2: the start of a weird life

After I got to the school, I thought about immediately going to the ORC. But, I quickly shot down that idea due to the fact that the fanclub might become hostile to me. Also, it might make me something that I really hate. A person with a lot of attention directed to himself. I really hate attention. I have enough bad attention as it is with m status as the twin brother of the greatest pervert in the school. So, I just waited while I reprimanded and chatted with my brother. It was then that something amazing happened. "Oh, are you Issei Hyoudou?" a blond bishounen asked my brother. Just to backtrack, this blond bishounen is called Kiba Yuuto. he is part of the ORC, Rias Gremory's club. And let's go back to the present time. It seems like the bishounen asked my brother to go with him to the club room. This is the perfect chance. "Excuse me. I am Issei Hyoudou's brother. Can I go with you? I have a few questions with your Buchou." The blond bishi looked surprised. But, he soon regained his composure. "Of course. Follow me."

I did as I was told and followed him with my brother. When we got to the clubroom, I couldn't believe my eyes. The Buchou of this club was taking a shower. I thought it was totally impolite. But, it seemed my brother was more surprised than offfended. So, I followed his behavior and said nothing. After Rias sempai was finished showering. She sat down while showing her panties quite fully. I was not sure how to make do of this situation so I took up the initiative. " Rias sempai, I have something to ask you." " Ask away." "Why did you lie to my parents and me. Also, why were you with my brother while you were naked?" Rias sempai seemed surprised. " How do you know I was lying? I could be telling the truth you know." I sighed. " I don' t really know myself. From long ago, I was always able to tell lies apart from the truth. And, besides there is no way that you like my brother." At this, Rias sempai turned quite serious. " In that case, I am going to show you something. But, I need you to promise that you won't tell anybody. " I sighed. " Okay."

" The truth is, we are all devils." I blinked. " Sorry, could you say that again? " I said that we are all devils. To be specific everyone in this room discluding you." At this point everyone in the room started to sprout wings out of their backs. Even my brother sprouted wings. I was very surprised. But, I quickly accepted it. My line of reasoning was this: I have a power to see through lies. That in itself is a result of the supernatural. So, devils are possible. After the wing sprouting was done, I asked Rias sempai something. "What will happen to my brother now that he is a devil? What does he do." "Mostly part time jobs. We get equivalent payment for the jobs we do. It goes from money to free work." At this I became substantionally happier. It seemed that my brother could pay me back for all the money he took from me. But, before I rejoice, I will have to make sure of something. " Rias sempai, would my brother be involved in anything dangerous or would my brother be mistreated in anyway?" I asked. Rias sempai smiled. "What a protective brother, the answer to that question is both yes and no. Your brother will have very dangerous situations. But, I will treat hem like he is my own kin. I promise that I will do everything to protect him." At this point, I relaxed. "Fine I will leave my stupid and perverted brother in your care. But, will you please take me if you do something supernatural? I would very much like to see it." "Of course." Rias sempai answered. "Well then, it seems that both I and my brother will both be under your care. Thank you."

"Wait, before you go, I have something more to tell you." Rias sempai said while stopping us. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, the thing is that inside your brother is something called a sacred gear. A sacred gear is something that god has created and put in the bodies of humans to give them a fighting chance with the other biblical factions." I was quite surprised by this news. But, thinking logically t made sense since there had to be a reason that Rias sempai saved my brother. "So, what are you going to do?" I asked, still a lot curious. "Well, Issei, you are going to think of the strongest thing that you can think of. Issei niisan sat and thought for a while and then imitated some anime. It somehow worked and Issei niisan's sacred gear awakened. It was a scaly arm with claws at its front. Rias sempai nodded in thought." This is a sacred gear. It's a dragon type twice critical. It doubles all the stats of the wielder. Now, its your turn." I was surprised at this turn of events. "What? I have a gear too?" Rias sempai was surprised. " Of course. Now picture the strongest thing you can imagine." I grinned and pictured Enuma Elish from the fae series. Of course I didn't do any forms though. In an istant my gear solidified aound my neck. It had a shape like a necklace with intricate designs. Rias sempai looked at it. " This gear is called Fantasia. It has a power to make illusions." She sounded quite disappointed. Even I thought my ability was lackluster. It must have shown on my face since as I went to the door, Rias sempai made a proposal. " How about you join my peerage. We might have a use for you." I smiled a bit bitterly. "No need to comfort me sempai. Actually this ability is pretty neat. And, besides stronger members will be much better. I'll see you tomorrow."

Now then, I wonder, what would happen tomorrow? Will it be as exciting as it was today? Or will there be even more fun. I am honestly really excited.

 **AN: Sorry for another short chapter after an incredibly long time. I just couldn't seem to find the time. But, I do promise you to get a bigger chapter next time. The reason for short chapters until now was all due to the lack of things. There should be more next chapter. Ii have a hell of the story planned out. But, before everything I have one question. Does the Asia Arc happen first, or the Riser Arc happen first? Please make a review or PM me. I promise you I will give you a good story. And now, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning time part 1 out of 2

I woke up the next morning with something that seemed like a hangover. I sighed. It was understandable. My sense of the world, which had remained unchanged for something that seemed like an eternity finally changed. And, it changed a lot. When did my life change into a fantasy novel anyway. I got a lot of info. Them being that the supernatural was real. It was funny at first. The irony that the thing that the Occult Reasearch Club researched was they themselves/ When I got over that irony, I only found logic. After all, thanks to their extensive knowledge, there would probably be no problem at all. After I thought about this, I looked at the clock. And then, I gasped. I was almost late. I hurriedly got a sandwich from the table and rushed over to the school. As expected, Sona Kaichou was at the gate. She looked surprised. " Why did something happen? You are quite early. By one hour in fact." I was surprised as well. To think that there would be a day when I would not be late. Although I do not wake that late, for some reason or another, I was always late. "Huh, well, even though I am congratulating for coming early, this is perfect. Follow me to the student council room." Sona kaichou sighed while saying. I looked up and said "Okay."

I sat on the chair that was in the student council room. After I made myself quite comfortable, I looked to Sona Kaichou and asked: " So, what do you want to say. "SonaKaichou?" . Kaichou looked straight at me. " I will be direct. I heard from Rias that you now know about us devils. And, you have a sacred gear called Fantasia. Knowing Rias, she probably wouldn't explain the powers of that gear or the history seriously. Even if you are not a devil, it is important for you to know about it. Even more so by the fact that you are not affiliated with anybody. Do you understand?" " Yes" I replied. " Good, then let us start with the ability of your sacred gear and your brother's. Your sacred gear is **Fantasia** , it has the power to create illusions. We will get into detail with that later. Next, your brother's sacred gear is **Twice Critical.** It is a dragon type sacred gear that doubles all your physical/magical stats. Now, for more information about your sacred gear, you must first learn that there are many types of illusions. The first is the bending of light by use of light magic or water magic. Or, you can just use magic power to create something in essence. Finally, you can project your thoughts into another's brain. **Fantasia** belongs to the third type of illusion magic. It has the power to project something into the mind. The strongest user of that gear actually managed to infuse it into the world as well." Sona Kaichou explained. I was actually pretty amazed. "How am I supposed to practice that." I asked. "I will give you these books and some instructions on that. But, first, you should get back to class. It is getting pretty late." I looked at the clock and saw that she was right. I thanked her, got the books and rushed out of the room.

In my class. For some reason, my brother was there even though we were twins. He and Aika Kiryuu san was fooling around. Seriously, she should be there with the perverted quartet. Although I have no problems with people punishing my annoying perverted big brother, she is just as bad as him in pervertedness. I am seriously scared of her and Motohama. Both of them claim to have the power to see the measurements of things extremely sensitive to the opposite genders. And, they are not lying. I know they are not. So, I wonder fearfully how do they know that it is a truth. Could it be that they did some bad things when they were younger. If so, it was even more scary. Anyway, Kiryuu san noticed me. "Hey Otouto-kun, come join us." she said. Sighing, I said " Please don't call me Otouto kun. Since I am a twin, there is not much of a difference. Actually, it is pretty scary thinking that my useless and perverted brother and I am so different." Kiryuu san laughed. " Then does that mean that you do not like your brother being your brother.?" I frowned. " Although I did imply that a bit, it is still jumping to conclusions. You can't say that to me just because I said that my brother is useless, perverted, and pretty annoying." " Hey, where did the annoying come from?" yelled my brother who was listening in our conversation. I ignored him and spoke to Kiryuu san. " But, I will still like it if my brother would not give in to his perverted urges so much."

After school was over I walked along the street in the other way from my brother. After I found a quiet place, I quickly took advantage of the place for some quality reading. I sat down on a relatively quiet and shady part of the park. I pulled out one of the books that Sona Kaichou gave me. One of it read 'The Illusion of the World' it seeming interesting enough, I immersed myself in the book. While I was halfway finished with my book, I noticed someone watching behind me. I looked back. There sat a person in a tailcoat with an unusual design. I looked at the unusual design. Him noticing me looking at the design, laughed. " I see you are surprised by the design." Yes, after all not most people will decorate their coats with black angel wings. After all fallen angels are angels which, like their name implies have fell. Isn't it unusual that you will use such a self-decrepitating design?" I inquired. The man laughed again. " Well, it is just who I am after all, quite literally. But, anyway quite an interesting book you have there. Care to share what it is?" I smiled. " Of course. it tells about the way of using illusion magic and lists sacred gears that has powers that are related to them. And, right now I am reading the part about the logic of illusions. But, you should know all this, right, fallen angel san?". He seemed quite surprised. " What gave me away?" he asked seemingly amused. "First, you are not a normal human. There is a lie in the parts behind your back. In other words, you are concealing something there. But, I cannot see it. And because I cannot see it, it must be concealed with an illusion. And so I deduced that they were wings. Second, you said that you had fallen quite literally, to quote. This means that you are a species that have fallen. These two points leads me to deduce that you are a fallen angel." I said, explaining my deduction. The Fallen watched me with mirth in his eyes. "Quite right. But, I will have to ask you to not tell the Devils about me." I shook my head. "I cannot do that in purpose. But still if you tell me your name, I will at least not do the initiaive." The Fallen shrugged. " Sure, my name is Kokabiel, the Watcher of Stars."

 **How's that? I was actually gonna do a 2K but I got stopped by family issues. I will hereby announce a small mini arc where we will see the MC getting basic powers as well as some more OCs with some plot changes. But first, I am truly sorry for the late update. As an apology, here is the OC profile.**

 **Name: Izayoi Hyoudou( name is the same to the MC for mondajji series)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Gear: Fantasia, Fancy name for gear: The key to _( the correct name is an important plot point.)**

 **Current relationship: Brother of Issei Hyoudou, Is aquainted with Vali Lucifer. Will meet Kokabiel again. Student in magic with Sona Sitri.**

 **That is all for now. I will try to update in the near future. Now then, please review this story.**


End file.
